starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:KSK
Esta es la página de discusión de KSK, miembro fundador y administrador de esta wiki. Deja tu comentario y no olvides firmar. Archivo de comentarios 2006 · 2007 · 2008 · 2009 · 2010 · 2011 Hiperimpulsor Hola KSK, veo que votaste por poner a Jek Tono Porkins en el Star Wars Wiki:Hiperimpulsor, así que te invito a que participes. También a que no lo olvides y sigas participando en todos los meses. Saludos --Lop-Har Kela 01:44 17 oct 2011 (UTC) Articulos e imagenes. Hola, es un gran placer hablar con el fundador de esta wiki, en fin venia a decirte que se donde hay algunos articulos que tengo en mente, pero no puedo crearlos porque estoy ayudando otras wikis, aunque no sea administrador ultimamente corrijo errores ortograficos o palabras pegadas, en fin me preguntaba si podrias ayudarme a aprender sobre eso de las imagenes, porque muchas veces encuentro imagenes para muchos articulos que aun no las tienen, pero no las subo porque no se como poner un formato de plantilla y no se casi nada de codigos y cuando las subo de esa forma las borran de los articulos segun las politicas de las imagenes, asi que me preguntaba si podrias enseñarme sobre eso de las imagenes. TejonMieleroXL777: Lord of Darkness 00:26 9 ene 2012 (UTC) Duda con nombre en las imagenes. Hola ya entendi eso de las imagenes, aunque algo que noto en todas las imagenes es que terminan con .jpg, si es asi, las imagenes que subo deben llevar al final del nombre eso?, y tambien en cuanto a lo de muchos clicks hasta llegar al enlace del archivo de cual forma es donde se encuentra o debo guardarlo en mi computadora para luego subirlo?: Asi?: http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090730022905/starwars/images/d/da/Planet02-SWR.png O asi?: http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/File:Planet02-SWR.png Es una imagen para el articulo del planeta Xa fel, que aun no han redactado. Por cierto si es asi cualquiera de las dos dime si debo renombrar las imagenes y ponerles .jpg al final del nombre. Saludos. TejonMieleroXL777: Lord of Darkness 18:53 9 ene 2012 (UTC) AD Hola, KSK. Quería comentarte que tras una breve conversación que he tenido con Jedabak, quería preguntarte si es posible terminar de elaborar el artículo de OOM-9 para su ascenso a AD y que sea publicado en la portada en febrero para que coincida con el reestreno del Episodio I en el cine. Sé que puede sonar un poco apresurado, pero Jedabak me comentó que hace casi tres años propuso lo mismo con el artículo de Vector Prime y tuvo el permiso, aunque no completó el artículo. Me gustaría aprovechar el suceso para, como te había dicho, pedir otro spotlight, esta vez enteramente del Episodio I, y podríamos hacerlo cada año con cada película en su reestreno, así que abriré una entrada de blog para discutir qué imágenes seleccionaremos. Un saludo. ::La verdad es que la aparición de OOM-9 es eminentemente propia del Episodio I, y aparte de Sio Bibble y Ric Olié hay pocos otros FAs de esa película. Yo podría terminarlo hoy y si lo nomino estoy seguro de que Jeda lo revisaría en poco tiempo, así que sí es posible para el lanzamiento de la película el 10 de febrero. Un saludo. Categorías Lo que hice fue revisar los artículos que se encontraban en las secciones "Wikificar", "Mal redactado" y similares. Como sabes, muchos artículos que figuran en esas secciones no poseen la plantilla de "sin categoría", ya que la única categoría que poseen es justamente la de "Wikificar", "Mal redactado" o demás. Por eso fui agregando las categorías a muchos artículos de allí, y fue relativamente sencillo llegar a las 500, dado que se cuenta por categoría agregada, no por artículo. Esto fue lo que yo hice, quizás lo veas como un tanto "oportunista" pero me parece que es algo bueno porque fíjate que ayuda a que muchos artículos tengan categorías, algo esencial (aunque a decir verdad es un poco oportunista, pero creo que lo que cuenta es que no hice idioteces como editar páginas así porque sí, es decir sin cambiar nada o quitando y poniendo la misma letra, solo para ganar ediciones).----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 02:49 23 ene 2012 (UTC) Traduccion para crear articulo Hola, oye me preguntaba si me podias traducir o decir que significa "Marsh haunt", tengo planeado crear ese articulo, pero necesito saber si se llama igual en español al igual que en ingles. TejonMieleroXL777: Lord of Darkness 17:36 29 ene 2012 (UTC) :Entonces crees que deberia crear el articulo con alguno de esos nombres? o de ser asi, contacto a alguien mas como Jedabak o Zeist Antilles para que me ayude con la traduccion? TejonMieleroXL777: Lord of Darkness 16:46 30 ene 2012 (UTC) :Ok lo hare ahora mismo, por cierto una pregunta mas, no pueden poner un chat en esta wiki? no digo que sea mala idea, sino que a veces es bastante exhaustivo comunicarse solo por mensajes de discusion, y de ser asi dime porque no lo ponen, solo es una pregunta. TejonMieleroXL777: Lord of Darkness 16:58 30 ene 2012 (UTC) Herramientas de edición Hola KSK, antes que nada muchas gracias por las herramientas que fueron puestas para la hora de editar, realmente es muy útil tener ahí disponibles las plantillas y demás (en realidad no sé si lo pusiste vos o algún otro administrador, así que es un agradecimiento general). Lo que te quería sugerir es que, si es posible, añadan algunas otras plantillas bastante usadas, como , , y las de diferentes eventos.----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 07:18 7 feb 2012 (UTC) Plantilla ¡Hola!, soy José. Pues, estaba arreglando (creando) el artículo Battle of the Heroes, y al colocar la imagen, la plantilla, al tener bordes, se alarga. ¿Porqué esta plantilla es distinta a las demás?. José [ Mi discusión | Contribuciones ] 03:31 9 feb 2012 (UTC) Atención KSK, hay un usuario que anda haciendo ediciones muy malas, y lo peor es que cree que son buenas y me anda faltando el respeto cuando trato de rectificarlo. Se llama Usuario:Starwars(todo_lo_que_hay_que_saber).----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 19:09 17 feb 2012 (UTC) Nominaciones Hola KSK, si no estás muy ocupado, ¿podrías pasarte por mis dos nominaciones a AD, Saesee Tiin y Yarael Poof, y mi nominación a AB, Ashaar Khorda? Gracias----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 22:45 8 mar 2012 (UTC) ¿Facebook? Hola KSK, hoy platicaba con Zeist sobre la posibilidad de hacer un grupo en Skype para estar en contacto los usuarios de esta Wiki como ocurre con los de otras wikis, y se me ocurrió crear un grupo de Facebook, que permite una forma de comunicación más amplia, permitiendo compartir imágenes, videos, ideas y demás comentarios que no son óptimos o permitidos en nuestra Wiki, además de tener un Chatroom que creo sería muy útil para comunicarme con un par de aprendices que tengo por allí. Ya iba a hacer el grupo, pero pensamos en primero saber tu opinión, lo ponemos en un Foro? ¿Que dices?--Lop-Har Kela 03:27 13 abr 2012 (UTC) Necesito un maestro Hola, verás, llevo un mes o así en la wiki, me gusta mucho, pero no he conseguido ni un maestro, y además he creado una wiki que tiene que ver con esta y me gustaría un poco de ayuda. La wiki es es.mandalore.wikia.com, hablo castellano, inglés y mando'a. Soy experto en lo referente al tema, pero no se manejar una wiki, ni hacer que quede tan bonita como la tuya. Si alguien pudiera enseñarme, fuere quien fuere... lo agradecería. Gracias, ret! --81.44.249.11 15:31 9 jul 2012 (UTC)coralskipper coralskipper Página para borrar Hola KSK, ayer en la noche vi que un usuario llamado Greivin o algo así creo una página con su mismo nombre y pusó: Star wars es de lo mejor o algo así, le pusé que es candidata para borrado, pero no la borré porque debo avisarle a un administrador y tu eres el más cercano de todos los que hay así que me preguntaba si podrías borrar esa página. TejonMieleroXL777 dejame un mensaje 14:30 30 jul 2012 (UTC) :*Ya he borrado esa página. Saludos. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 20:03 30 jul 2012 (UTC) Alguien podria borrar http://es.starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Interceptor_Imperial_clase-Furia :*Ya está borrada la página. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 22:58 13 nov 2012 (UTC) Re:Nueva Skin Hola KSK, sí mucho tiempo, efectivamente sigo editando por aquí, de hecho todos los días desde hace 8 meses y pico. Con respecto a la nueva skin ya tenía preparado el nuevo fondo Archivo:FondoSWW3.jpg adaptado a las nuevas medidas para ponerlo hoy (pensaba que lo actualizarían por la tarde) Un saludo y me alegro de leerte. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 12:45 3 oct 2012 (UTC) Bloqueo de perfil Hola KSK, hemos recibido una petición del usuario fernanro3 solicitando que borremos su perfil y bloqueemos esa página, por favor ¿podríais ocuparos de esa petición? Supongo que bastará con borrar su página de usuario y bloquearla para que solo los administradores puedan editarla, pero no sé si va en contra de alguna política del wiki, de ahí la pregunta. Saludos,--Bola (discusión) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png Staff 07:49 4 oct 2012 (UTC) Hola Hola, soy el fundador de CWA Wiki en español. De ahí en Star Wars Wiki Wiki Cwa Inglés brach listados en el wiki puede incluir Cwa Wiki en español en su rama de la lista Wiki, por favor? Al igual que Star Wars Wiki después de una página relacionada se crea contenido CWA enlaces externos pueden acceder a la página Wiki de la CWA (Una vez que haya creado ben). ¡graciasAquí hay un enlace a la Wiki en español CWA (PS este wiki es nuevo) Superdadsuper (discusión) 04:24 22 de noviembre 2012 (UTC) fundador de CWA Inglés Wiki :KSK por mi parte ya le he dejado una respuesta. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 19:47 22 nov 2012 (UTC) Hiperimpulsor Quisiera proponer la página Star Wars: The Old Republic para el Hiperimpulsor puesto que es una página muy grande y tiene cantidad de archivos en Rojo, y son demasiados para mi y el Comandante Alpha. Comandante Yularen duda Buenos días Maestro (Feliz Navidad) tengo una duda personal. ¿tus conocimientos informáticos llegarían al de un diseñador web? --Comandante Yularen (discusión) 04:51 24 dic 2012 (UTC) Problemas de Conexión Buenos días Maestro. Quería informarle de que ayer mientras editaba una página durante un par de horas, a la hora de ir a dar a guardar se fue la luz en todo mi sector de la ciudad. trayendo las consecuencias que todo mi trabajo se perdiera siendo las 23:45, cuando se restableció eran casi las 01:00 e intente hacer una edición menor para no perder mi logro de 60 días editando pero fue demasiado tarde y se restableció a 1 cuando ya solo me quedaba este día y otro para conseguir ese logro. ¿ Habría alguna manera de poder solucionarlo? la verdad que me desilusiono muchísimo, puesto que llevo trabajando tanto tiempo para conseguirlo y por un problema del suministro se fastidie. --Comandante Yularen (discusión) 11:22 29 ene 2013 (UTC) Choza de Ben Kenobi Hola KSK, te escribo para preguntarte sobre el artículo de la Choza de Ben Kenobi, creo que está muy bien para ser un artículo bueno ya que lo hemos mejorado Alharo y yo, y no le falta nada. Pedimos tu opinión y, si es posible, tu voto. Gracias y Saludos.Conde Dooku (discusión) 18:45 4 abr 2013 (UTC) Ascensos Hola KSK, quería decirte, ya que nadie vota, que me encantaría que dieras tu voto en la pág de Star Wars Wiki:Sistema de rangos/Ascensos de rango para conseguir mi ascenso a Caballero Wiki. Saludos y gracias!!--Conde Dooku (discusión) 16:32 15 oct 2013 (UTC) Administrador Hola KSK, como ya te puse en el mensaje anterior para mi ascenso a Caballero Wiki, ahora te pido que votes para que yo pueda llegar a ser administrador y así ayudar a borrar imágenes y artículos, y ayudar a toda la comunidad en general. En la nominación, verás los detalles y requisitos que cumplo para llegar a serlo. Saludos y gracias!!--Conde Dooku (discusión) 19:48 20 ene 2014 (UTC) Concurso This is Madness Hola KSK. Te escribo como fundador y burócrata de esta comunidad debido a que desde Wikia en español vamos a organizar un torneo dedicado a Star Wars. No sé si estás al tanto del concurso anual organizado por la web oficial de Star Wars llamado This is Madness. En él, se realiza un torneo de personajes donde van realizando eliminatorias en formato de votaciones de los fans, para que finalmente resulte un ganador. Debido a esto, tenemos pensando organizar un torneo simultáneo en esta comunidad; de forma que podamos decidir de forma más personal quienes serían nuestros candidatos, y a la vez descubrir después si coinciden o no con los resultados oficiales. También he hablado con Zeist del tema; así que he creído conveniente que lo sepáis para teneros al corriente (supongo que recibiréis muchas visitas y tráfico durante estos días), que estéis preparados y si es posible que os volquéis todo lo posible en este concurso; ya sea ayudando a los usuarios, participando y publicitándolo de la forma en que sea posible. --[[User:CuBaN VeRcEttI|'CuBaN VeRcEttI']] [[User Talk:CuBaN VeRcEttI|''(Contacta)]] 10:20 12 mar 2014 (UTC) ‎Explicación de cómo se suben imágenes Disculpa la molestia, me puedes explicar como se sube una imagen, es que no entiendo con el ejemplo que sale.Johanssonjosemorenoortiz (discusión) 19:15 11 ago 2014 (UTC) :Nos lo preguntó a varios y ya le he respondido en su página de discusión. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 21:46 11 ago 2014 (UTC) Unificación confusa Hola quería saber ¿que le harías a algo que se ve muy parecido a otra cosa pero están diferentes?--Trompa (discusión) 02:33 28 nov 2015 (UTC) informacion faltante de los personsajes del wiki hola queria referir que a los personajes les falta la descripcion fisica/caracteristicas o apariencia de ellos y ropas especial mente los de ahsoka tano , shaak ti , barriss offee , aayla secura ,asajj ventress ,Luminara Unduli etc por favor y si puedes tambien que tengas ayuda para qye sea mas facil soy nuevo con este tipo de mensaje por21:41 20 dic 2015 (UTC)21:41 20 dic 2015 (UTC)21:41 20 dic 2015 (UTC)~ herman Spotlight Hola KSK, gusto en saludarte. Soy Rodri_cyberdog, viceburócrata de Yu-Gi-Oh! Paso para preguntarte si desean una alianza con nuestra wiki. Ambas están bien posicionadas en el WAM, por lo que nos vendría bien promocionarnos. Espero tu respuesta. Un saludo, --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] ([[Usuario Discusión:Rodri_cyberdog|''Discusión]]) yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 01:58 26 ene 2016 (UTC) Pregunta Hola KSK, puedo preguntar cual es el significado de tu nombre ? Te escribo para preguntarte si tu consideras correcto que el artículo Noticias de la HoloRed se renombrado a: Noticias de la HoloNet ó si el artículo HoloNet debe ser renombrado a: HoloRed. Se que no es la gran cosa, pero considero que la Wiki debe tener cierto nivel de "estandarización" para que los usuarios nuevos no se confundan. En lo personal considero que debe ser: Noticias de la HoloNet y HoloNet, ya que, si no me equivoco, en la mayoría del material del universo de Star Wars se describe así. Un saludo.Johansson.moreno (discusión) 23:20 12 jun 2018 (UTC)